Toon Characters vs. Animation Villains Trailer/Transcript
Transcript * Lavender: (Sigh) * Narrator: If Lavender thinks her special day will be easy. * Lavender: Ugh! I think I just got hit by a meteorite. * Narrator: She's in for a big... * Johnny Test: Lavender, you're, like, really glowing. * Narrator: Big... * Lavender: This can't be happening. * Narrator: Big surprise! * Auriana: This is impossible! * Hiccup: Whoa! * Star Butterfly: Here comes the bride! * Auriana: Hello? * Kody Kapow: Hey Auriana! * Auriana: What's going on? * Flint Lockwood: The name is Flint Lockwood. Over the last 50 years, I have captured Toon Characters * Auriana: But I don't belong here. I'm not a Girl! * Flint Lockwood: Whoa! * Auriana: Sorry. * Flint Lockwood: Say hello to Kion! * Kion: (Roaring) * Flint Lockwood: Here we have Lance and Princess Ilana. * Lance: Finally. * Princess Ilana: some action. * Lance: Cha-cha! Ninja! Ha! Ow! * Flint Lockwood: This handsome fellow is Pazu! * Pazu: (Laughing) (Yells) * Flint Lockwood: We call this thing Sir Dudley Ding Dong. * Sir Dudley Ding Dong: Hi, there! * Auriana and Kody Kapow: Yuck! * Princess Ilana: She's speechless. * Sir Dudley Ding Dong: She? A boy. Look at his boobies. * Lance: We need to have a talk. * Narrator: From the creators of Lanarella and The Mixel King * Ludo: Humans of Earth, I have come in peace. However, but most of you will not survive the next 24 hours. Ludo out * Aladdin: Rusty Rivets, what do we do? * Rusty Rivets: Boys, set the terror level at code brown 'cause I need to change my pants. * Looped Characters: Ew! * Narrator: When Animation Villains attack... * Flint Lockwood: We need raw power! We need... Toon Characters * Narrator: These guys got your back. * Sir Dudley Ding Dong: Ah! My back! Just kidding! I don't have a back! Thanks! Welcome! We're here to destroy you! * Auriana: I can't fight that thing. I'm hyperventilating. * Auriana and Kody Kapow: (Panting) * Auriana: Does anybody have a giant paper bag * Pazu: Foot! * Sir Dudley Ding Dong: I got him, you guys! I got... * Narrator: On January 6 * Ludo: Let the birth of my new planet, begin! * Narrator: From Columbia Pictures and Gabbyabi10 Animation * Auriana: Guys, we're a team. * Princess Ilana: And we're gonna take that Animation Villain down! * Lance: (Groans) Papa's a little out of shape. * Narrator: The most eye-popping event of the year. * Ludo: You'll never defeat me, Auriana! * Auriana: (Farts) * Ludo: What the Flagnard?! * Narrator: It's coming on YouTube. * Lance: Wow! * Auriana and Kody Kapow: Aah! * Auriana: Dudley! Help Me. * Sir Dudley Ding Dong: Sorry. I was staring at this bird over there. * Narrator: Gabbyabi10's Toon Characters vs. Animation Villains * Sir Dudley Ding Dong: Hi. You can call me Sir Dudley Ding Dong. Did I come on too strong? I'm a little rusty. Oh, I feel so stupid. I think that JELL-O gave me a fake phone number. Category:Gabbyabi10's Transcripts Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Trailers